ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Antimicrobials and Resistance: Opportunities and Challenges organized by Drs. Gautam Dantas and Jennifer A. Leeds. The conference will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from October 29-November 1, 2017. Antimicrobial-resistant (AMR) infections claim hundreds of thousands of lives around the globe annually. This problem is exacerbated by a steady increase in global antimicrobial use and abuse in the clinic and agriculture, and a dearth of novel antimicrobials making it to market. If these scenarios continue unchecked, AMR will cumulatively cost the global economy at least 100 trillion dollars by 2050. This conference will focus on the latest work understanding and combatting AMR, including clinical perspectives on AMR diagnostics and management, translational academic perspectives on design of drug regimens and combinations that suppress AMR, pharma perspectives on recent successes and failures in novel antimicrobial development and clinical trials, and basic science perspectives on the ecology and transmission of evolving AMR determinants. While these stakeholders are similarly motivated to identify and develop therapies to treat the exceptional, unmet medical need of worsening AMR, their spheres rarely overlap at scientific conferences, leading to scientific communication barriers between subject matter experts. This meeting will address this challenge by engaging diverse global perspectives on these topics, including speakers and attendees from research academia, industrial drug development, and health care practice and policy.